


Anakin shut up I'm trying to fix my eyelashes

by KittyPaw



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Has Two Masters, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Makeup, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Obi-Wan Has Two Padawans, Obi-Wan Kenobi Does Not Get a Break, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Break, One-Shot, mascara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29632359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyPaw/pseuds/KittyPaw
Summary: In which Anakin finds out that his lovely wife introduced Ahsoka to mascara and it causes a lot of problems. Mainly for Obi-Wan.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 89





	Anakin shut up I'm trying to fix my eyelashes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shenanakin_skywalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenanakin_skywalker/gifts).



> This one-shot is dedicated to Shenanakin Skywalker because SHE HAS AN AO3 APPARENTLY!
> 
> Anyway, go check out her youtube channel because it's seriously amazing if you like Star Wars, and Shenanakin, should you decide to check out this fic that I wrote for you, let me know what you think! :)

"Ahsoka, you've been in the 'fresher for way too long. There's other people who -"

" _Shut up Anakin I'm trying to fix my eyelashes_!"

...What?

"What do you mean, 'trying to fix your eyelashes,'" Anakin said dangerously. _Oh, if she was talking about -_

"Well Senator Amidala let me see her makeup stuff and even let me wear a little bit of mascara and it was awesome but apparently it comes off in the shower and not only that but it like drips all over your face so I'm trying to fix that."

... _Padmé...!!!_

Anakin sighed and used the Force to override the lock, crossing his arms and walking right in. "Ahsoka. What is this _mess_?"

"It's me trying to solve my eyelash issue. Which is that they're dripping black stuff everywhere."

"How much of this did you put on?!"

"How much are you _supposed_ to put on?"

Anakin sighed. "Padmé, if this is payback for that time I broke your favorite dish, that was an _accident_ , you shouldn't give me fancy stuff and then surprise me with cookies..."

"Ok master I _need_ that story, _now_."

~Thirty minutes later~

Obi-Wan stood in front of his two padawans, both with faces smeared with black makeup. "What is going on here?"

"I put some on Anakin too."

"Some _what_?" Obi-Wan insisted.

"Eye makeup," Anakin explained. "She said it would look cool but I can't seem to get it off with water."

_What had Obi-Wan ever done to the Force to deserve this?!_


End file.
